A Light In the DarknessChapter Tease
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Alright, so I'm sick of being jipped reviews. So I've dicided to become a rebel. This is a chapter tease of ch seven in A Light In The Darkness. No reviews and I don't give you the before and after of the story. Please rate and review. Read the memo. IXK!


Okay, here's the deal. Yeah you're getting a sermon. I love reviews, but I am not getting the amount I want. So this time I'm going to try something new. I am going to give you a chapter out of a story I have all drawn up. If I get an exceptional amount of reviews for this chapter, I'll finish writing the story. If I get zero to five only I won't finish. Simple as that. So if you like it rate and review. Your reviews give the story life; don't review and it dies. Thanks a lot and hope you enjoy! Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I in no way whatsoever own Inuyasha. If I did the world would come crashing down. DUCK AND COVER!**

* * *

_**Story Tease: Bullets To The Heart- a chapter out of A Light In The Darkness**_

Dark hair whipping in the wind and rain splashing against her pale skin, Kagome watches the sacred arrow fly. Her eyes blood red, thick with the malice of Naraku, shed tears that contrast with the bitter droplets of heaven's sorrows. Naraku had taken her over, forcing Inuyasha into the same predicament he had faced fifty years before. Maybe it was fate that Inuyasha was there. Maybe he was meant to die by the hands of the one he poured his heart out to. Closing his eyes briefly Inuyasha waits for the purple head of the arrow to pierce the soft skin of his chest, and lock with his pounding heart. Suddenly without warning the smell of jasmine rushes by his face, and he feels a warmth against his skin. Opening his golden amber eyes Inuyasha looks down to the source of all things righteous. There she is clinging to his chest, the love of his life, the arrow meant for him in jutting out of her upper back.

"Ka…go…me? KAGOME!" Inuyasha screams at the top of his lungs.

"Inu…ya…sha." Kagome sighs clinging onto his wet form for dear life.

"Kagome. Why? How? Why?" Inuyasha stammers head screaming as guilt sends it's black plague.

"No more. No more torment, Inuyasha." Kagome breathes in hushed breaths.

"Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha questions eyes popping out of his head.

"I'm…sorry…Inuyasha." Kagome murmurs slipping down the length of his chest.

"No! Don't apologize!" Inuyasha growls reaching for her slipping form.

"I couldn't let Naraku kill you." Kagome cries weakly starring up into his clouded eyes.

"So you took a bullet for me?" Inuyasha asks pulling her into his shaking arms.

"I'd stop a million bullets for you, Inuyasha." Kagome sighs closing her eyes.

"Oh, Kagome." Inuyasha cries into her ebony hair.

Touching his chest gingerly with her fingertips, Kagome fingers his beads of subjugation. The blood that from her back and chest thick on his claws, Inuyasha rakes through her hair in an attempt to calm both himself and the raging feelings building up and spilling out of the lower lids of his eyes. Droplets of rain and blood entangling in the ebony locks, Kagome peers up into the hanyou's eyes. If the darkness in her heart hadn't been gnawing at her insides, Naraku wouldn't have been able to take such a strong hold over her soul. Suddenly the arrow in Kagome's heart begins to emit a soft pink glow. Screaming at the top of her lungs in pain a purple miasma escapes from the bloody wound where the arrow had struck her. Naraku, the demon who had tried to kill Inuyasha, appears out from the purple cloud of smoke taking his demonic form. Frowning at Kagome, he takes a step closer to a snarling Inuyasha.

"It's a pity really. I enjoyed controlling that girl." Naraku chuckles throwing his head back into the pouring rain.

"What have you done to her!?" Inuyasha snarls just as a flash of lightning graces the dark sky above them.

"Nothing at all. That brat detached herself from me right as I shot that arrow. She jumped in front of the arrow, and took it to the heart like a fool." Naraku grumbles watching Kagome shiver out of both pain and fear.

"She saved my life! She sacrificed herself for me!" Inuyasha growls protectively.

"And now she'll die. Oh, well." Naraku cackles turning to walk away.

"NO! I won't let her die!" Inuyasha shouts after him, causing Naraku to turn around. His cold violet ones piercing Inuyasha's golden ones.

"Try as you may. She'll die like Kikyou." Naraku answers nonchalant. This hanyou would never learn.

"No! You killed Kikyou, and she was alone. As long as she has me, Kagome will not die." Inuyasha retaliates as a clap of thunder rolls through the sky.

"Dream your worthless dreams, Inuyasha. She'll die and you'll know her killer." Naraku replies once again turning to walk away.

"I'll be your murder, Naraku. Is this a death wish, you're out in the open. Why'd you leave Kagome's body?" Inuyasha asks as the rain pelts both Kagome and himself.

"The sacred arrow in her heart has purified her. I refuse to be purified by the arrow I shot." Naraku answers simply whistling to the sky.

"Well, now that you're outside you are going to wish that arrow had been your demise. I'll take care of you once and for all." Inuyasha hisses taking a step forewords towards the evil hanyou.

"Ha! That'll be the day. You think you'll kill me like that? Plus, are you going to break your promise to sweet Kagome?" Naraku questions looking to the girl in Inuyasha's arms.

"What promise?" Inuyasha asks suddenly looking to the raven haired beauty.

"That you'd never leave her again." Naraku smiles stepping onto Kagura's magic feather.

"BASTARD! COME BACK HERE!" Inuyasha calls enraged to the wind witch and the escaping hanyou.

"Farwell, Inuyasha. Good-bye, sweet Kagome." Naraku laughs flying away.

From the ground Inuyasha watches as Naraku and Kagura flee into a dark sky. Wind whipping around him Inuyasha looks to Kagome who is trying as hard as she can to hold onto the red cloaked hanyou. Putting a supportive arm around her Inuyasha pulls Kagome closer to his quivering chest. Opening her weak eyes Kagome stares up at Inuyasha. Tears swelling in his eyes, more than before, Kagome slowly reaches up to cup Inuyasha cheek with her right hand.

"Inuyasha." Kagome sighs pressing her palm against his wet cheekbones. The tears that were lingering in his eyes have free fallen, rolling down onto Kagome's cool fingertips.

"You'll be okay." Inuyasha promises hoping she'll hold on just a little bit longer.

"Why didn't you go when I told you to?" Kagome asks eyes slowly loosing their sheen.

"I wasn't going to leave you. I made a promise didn't I?" Inuyasha questions pressing the palm harder into his silken flesh.

"You should have. You…almost…died…today." Kagome breathes trying to catch a breath.

"Don't talk to me about almost dying. Your reckless behavior earned you an arrow in your back, Kagome." Inuyasha gasps noting to the arrow which's glow had finally begun to die.

"I wasn't…going to let…that arrow be your…demise, Inuyasha." Kagome murmurs feeling herself slip into darkness.

"I won't let it be yours either." Inuyasha rebels staring hard into her lifeless eyes.

"You're…so…stubborn…sometimes." Kagome chuckles wasting precious oxygen.

"It's my nature." Inuyasha replies rolling his eyes.

"That's…what…I…love…about…you." Kagome whispers fondling his cheek once more before letting the darkness eat away at her pupils.

"Ha, I thought you hated that about me." Inuyasha responds surprised at the sudden confession.

"I…lied…then." Kagome smiles lightly before a violent cough rips out of her lungs.

"Kagome, are you alright?!" Inuyasha cries as Kagome starts to loosen the grip Inuyasha has placed on his cheek.

"Inu…ya…sha?" Kagome questions letting soft tears and his words consume her mind.

"Kagome? Kagome, you have to hold on! I promise I will get you out of here. You are going to be okay. I promise." Inuyasha shouts desperately trying to bargain with lifeless form.

"Good-bye, Inuyasha." Kagome whispers as she slips away. The darkness drowning her in a pool of both guilt and fear.

"NO!" Inuyasha screams the words ripping out of his chest.

Kagome's right hand which was cupping Inuyasha's cheek is slowly slipping off falling past her side. Dark and empty eyes have now completely closed, and her weak body enclosed in Inuyasha's shattered embrace is descending backwards towards the muddied battlefield. Her left hand which had been tightly gripping Inuyasha's necklace of subjugation, has now pulled the beads back with her causing it to snap into pieces. Inuyasha weak with his own injuries and exhaustion manages to catch Kagome as she plummets to the earth. Slipping with her down the bark of the tree that transcends time, Inuyasha cradles the bloody miko in his arms. The wind singing a song of sorrow, the rain shedding tears from heaven's pass, and the moonlight sparkling off the beads that bound his soul.

* * *

Well, I better get some reviews. If there are no reviews that means previous chapters or later chapters. NO THIS IS NOT THE ENDING CHAPTER! I hope to see your reviews and I hope you comment add, rate, ect. Thanks!

~leshamarieinuyasha


End file.
